


I Think I'm in Love With Her, Father

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Emily of New Moon - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea





	I Think I'm in Love With Her, Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



Dear Father,

It was on this day that I realized I am in love with my best friend. Every time I lay eyes on Ilse I now feel differently, as if a spell had been mysteriously cast upon me, holding me hostage in its clutches like a blustering Wind Woman who whirls round and round. I find myself constantly daydreaming about her, father. I think about her golden eyes and vibrant gilded hair and I feel the crimson rising to my cheeks. Each time we fight, I feel that I’d rather shower her in kisses. Oh, whatever shall I do?


End file.
